


Eternal game

by Cirilla9



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Double Drabble, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Master Vampire was alone for a long time and Vlad is hot





	Eternal game

He hadn’t seen so perfect human body for ages. The tall lean figure, the broad shoulders, the handsome face, pale, framed by dark hair.

He rarely saw any human being at all and if any wandered in here, they hunched in fear, trembled and reeked with it. This one stood proud, back straight and chin up, only meters from him, so close that he could stare at the smooth skin stretched over the high cheekbones. All that flawlessness, all that beauty at a hand’s reach. So different from his own ruin of a body, with flecks of skin peeling off the moldering frame. He had missed human flesh; at times even more than he craved blood, he wanted to touch the other person’s skin, to feel the familiarity of it once more… But the smell of fear fanned the flames of his hunger and he would end up sucking the liquid from their veins and the body in his arms would turn into a dried shell.

But not with this one. With this one he would last longer. This man did not cower from him, he came alone, useless sword in hand and demand on his lips. The signet he wore would be much more harmful weapon though he didn’t even know that. He was unprepared, oblivious and desperate.

“You’ve killed Turks that came here,” he said. “The whole unit, all by yourself. I need that kind of power to defeat the invaders.”

“How very noble of you. Count Dracula, protector of the country, a hero fighting for his people.”

“I’m not a hero. But sometimes the world doesn’t need one, sometimes the world needs a monster.”

He lunged at him and the human stepped back, moving fast but not fast enough to avoid the crooked fingers tightening on his neck.

“You think yourself a monster?”

How dared he call himself so, with all that handsomeness, with all that excellent features? With all the life emanating from him, pulse beating under the skin, throbbing tauntingly just under the thin fragile layer, so easy to cut with one stroke of a nail.

“How many have you killed, Lord Impaler? Hundreds? Thousands?”

The rush of blood accelerated at the mention of the title.

“Thousands.”

“And do you regret?”

“No.”

“Why?”

The vein pounded against vampire’s finger, luring him to feed upon it.

“Because by slaughtering one village, I saved ten more. That was what needed to be done, the only possible choice.”

The vampire leaned in, closer to the temptation of warmth and scent and promise of feast. “Are you afraid?”

“No.” Pulse leaped up.

He tightened his grip, choking the human momentarily. “Do not ever lie to me. What are you afraid of?”

The human leaned away from him as much as the stones behind his back allowed but it was not the reaction of fear; his mien expressed a distaste that could be there as well if a fellow human had touched him against his will. He was perfect, commanding, brave even in the hands of a vampire, at the mercy of a creature from humans’ horrors. The vampire decided he wanted him for far longer time than the fleeting pleasure of a feast.

“That I won’t be able to protect my family,” the human forced the answer through squeezed throat.

Family. Loved ones that kept a man restrained, bound with invisible chains of a sense of duty. As long he put their interest above his own, he won’t be truly powerful.

“You have no idea what a true monster is. Whatever you believe, you’re not a monster - not from the outside, nor the inside. You act on the behalf of others who depend on you, first your people, now your family. But I will show you,” and he cut the teasing vein on the human’s neck, a narrow scratch that sprung pearls of crimson blood, and allowed himself one lick, just one lick of a sweet flavor, then bit his own wrist and raised it to human’s parted lips.

“Drink,” he commanded. “It will make you a monster you seek to be. For three days you will have a taste of my powers, and my cravings. You will have strength of hundreds men, speed of a falling star, dominion over night and its creatures. You will be able to see and hear through their senses, to heal grievous wounds. And if you won’t sate devastating thirst for human blood, you will return to your mortal form.”

Wrist dripped with heavy dark blood, inches from human’s mouth.

“And if I drink during that time?”

“You will became what I am, a scourge on this world, feared by folk, loathed by men. You will return to me when I summon you and you will live forever with this curse and blessing in one.”

“I won’t ever leave my family.”

“They will leave you. At best they’ll escape the monster you became. If you won’t kill them ere.”

“I would never-”

“Drink, little prince. Let us not waste time on idle talks. I give you three days during which everything will depend on your own determination. That’s your chance to save your dearests.”

The human grabbed his hand, without hesitation, without disgust, in his own two robust warm palms and set his hot lips to the oozing wound. The touch was humid with breath and so very alive, heated, real.

 

* * *

 

 

He reclined comfortably in an armchair when Vlad came into the flat with easy steps but froze in the middle of the saloon.

“I don’t remember giving you the keys,” he said, “nor the invitation.”

He ignored him. “Mina Murray.” Vlad tensed even more. “She has fiancé, you know.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

He stood up from his place, walked to his unwilling host, encircling him from behind. “Of course it doesn’t. You’ll overpower any obstacle that come in your way to be with your love. Apart from one: the insatiable thirst. You’ve killed her once, you’ll do it again.”

“I didn’t kill her, I failed to protect her. This time it will be different.”

“Will it?” he whispered straight to Vlad’s ear, cold the coldness of death now but still as perfect visually; pale skin against the black fall of hair. “What happens once you take her to bed? In the mid of passion, with her pulse rate quickened up, thumping just under your hands,” he put his palms to Vlad’s neck, tracing the veins, “or under your lips,” he leaned closer yet to dab the skin under Vlad’s ear shell with his mouth, “so simple to sink your fangs into her delicate human body.”

Vlad broke out of his proximity.

“There is… a different way.”

“You will turn her into a monster? Condemn her soul for eternal damnation so you could be with her? Selfish. Egoistical. A true monster you become.”

“You’ve turned me into one.”

“Because you begged for it. And you’ve sealed your fate yourself. And here you are, about to head into yet darker path, turning her into your slave, just like you are mine.”

Speaking, he reached out with his hand to sink his fingers into the dark tresses of Vlad’s hair, petting him. The other vampire shoved his hand away, angry.

“I’m not your property!”

“There is no need to be resentful. I even brought you a gift, look.”

He walked to the couch in the room where he put the girl. She was unconscious but alive yet. Summer white dress embraced loosely her young body, black hair pooled around her head.

“No,” behind him Vlad protested weakly.

He smiled and put his hand to her forehead, the girl stirred. Once she opened her eyes and saw him, she tried to escape. She didn’t get far. With ease he overpowered her slow human reflexes and held her struggling, back to his chest.

“Well?” he looked at Vlad. “Aren’t you going to feed?”

The girl’s pulse beat quickly from fear. She was too terrified to speak to even beg. Vlad did it for her.

“Let her go.”

“I don’t think so. You can pretend all you want but you have to eat.” He slit open the girl’s skin, cutting her smooth neck, not too deep, careful not to kill her too quickly. He could see from where he stood Vlad’s nostrils flare at the sudden onslaught of blood’s scent.

“Come,” he crooned. “Your fight is futile, you know this as well as I do. You will kill this girl, you will kill many others.”

Vlad paced the room like a caged animal but in his eyes the beginning of a red glint appeared. It was only a matter of time, and skillful seduction, before he’ll give in.

The girl trembled from dread and pain as her captor sunk his fangs, slowly, into her shoulder, never tearing his eyes off Vlad. The younger vampire growled at the sight of his blood quenched teeth, and bolted toward their prey, biting her at the neck cut.

The girl chortled a protest but Vlad didn’t listen, couldn’t listen so far gone, and soon the human was swooning into his arms, going pliant and weak and silent into the embrace of death.

He watched, entranced, as Vlad took another innocent life before his eyes, with no other motivation than the overwhelming bloodlust. The brunette finally tore off the dying flesh, breathing hard, his mouth dripping blood and eyes blazing with hate and desire at equal proportions.

“That’s it,” he praised. “This is what you are now. And Mina will end in the same way once you put your hands upon her.” The death body sunk to the floor between them, white dress painted in condemning red. “You cannot control it.”

He reached for him but Vlad still struggled. “So what, am I to stay with you for eternity?!”

“You choose your fate,” he said mercilessly, “I’ve warned you. I gave you this life and now you’re mine.”

He placed his lips upon Vlad’s to lick off the remnants of the girl’s blood.


End file.
